Talk:ShadowClan
I changed my mind, since apparently the wiki is meant for roleplay. - - Any ShadowClan cat who is willing to roleplay here, you may. But remember this is temporary, because we obviously, and other clans, share a wikia. Dapplestar(sc 12:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Dapplestar casted a worried glance at Fernstar, but continued as she impatiently waited for the cats to finish their conversations, "A few days ago, a cat that belongs to the now lost, and our former leader, Dapplestar, has returned. He is her son, and I do expect for you to treat him with respect. He is now probably a senior warrior, and I hope to see some of the past parent's great abilities in him. We welcome you into ShadowClan as a full, official, and worthy warrior again, Darkpath." She smiled, dipping her head to the tom. She looked up again at her clan, before making a small glare at Eaglekit, "Now, young one. I am sure, and made clear of that you are almost to be made an apprentice, but you have to understand, you cannot be jumping from clan to clan. If you happen to attempt this again, I promise you that we will keep you in ShadowClan's camp for your own good. Do you understand?" She looked at Eaglekit's eyes with concern, and some slight anger. --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 23:21, May 20, 2014 (UTC) -She brushed her tail over Mothflights flank quickly, her ginger tale like a flame as it skimmed past the toms fur. "Do you think Dapplestar will give me Eaglekit as an apprentice?" SHe asked herself and her clanmate.-Honeydrop With a purr, she brushed Darkpath's pelt with her slender tail. "Congratulations!" she mewed, eyes sparkling. ═Duskfall Mothflight turned to the newly-made warrrior. "Honeydrop, you were just made a warrior. Maybe after a while; or when you get more experienced as a warrior, she'll assign you an apprentice." He meowed his tail switching slightly. "Maybe Darkpath will be Eaglekit's mentor." He added his eyes shifting to the tom. ~Mothflight -Trying not to yell, I glared back at my new leader, my eyes with equal anger but no concern. "It was once!" I sighed, flicking my tail in annoyance. "But I will stay here, because I'm sure I made it clear that this is where I belong," My angry gaze turned to Duskfall. "It seems some cats don't get that, though." ~Eaglekit She returned the icey glare. "You know that changing your Clan even once is against the warrior code. Do not ''yowl at your new leader like that!" The tabby flciked her tail in annoyance, irked. "If you're not able to follow the leader's word, you'd be better off a loner! Or a kittypet!" ═Duskfall ''"I knew you would have said that!" I cried. "So you really do ''think I don't belong!" My heart ached in anger as if I had been impaled. Hurt and upset, I run off into the nursery, hoping that no one would intrude as I lay curled down on the ground, in the space that the now called Silverpaw made for me. ''"How dare she think I'm so soft to be a kittypet!" I cried to myself.- ~Eaglekit ((I made a picture for Eaglekit. No, the eyes are not googly, that's just the shading.)) "That's enough!" She yowled, glaring at both Eaglekit and Duskfall. Her eyes darted, and followed the kit who retreated, "Duskfall, we do not treat kits that way, especially since they have just returned." She was somehow upset, but was sure at least that Eaglekit would now be part of the clan. She hoped that RiverClan would be fine as well, "The meeting is to be dismissed now." She jumped off the Shadow Rock, and padded off to her den. --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 14:24, May 21, 2014 (UTC) She sighed. "Yes, Dapplestar..." She stalked off into the warrior's den. New warriors and cats? That was great for ShadowClan! She understood that! With a groan, she slumped into her nest. We needed strong, young warriors like Eaglekit. But not if they were unable to follow the Warrior Code! The way the arrogant kit hissed back at her new leader irked her. She flexed her claws, taking a few deeps breaths and stirring in her nest. ═Duskfall overhearing duskall and eaglekit's argument she saw the kit retreat into the nursury, she wanted to follow her but decided better of it seeing a she has had enough drama for one day. Walikng over to the apprentice den she found a place for her nest and went back out to get moss, returning a few minuets later she glanced at the nursury" Will eaglekit happy all alone in there?" ''she thought about it but then a new thought came in"''Well, if she wants to stay she's goona have to live with it for awhile." Continuing with her nest she. Finishing a few minutes later she went back out and walked over to her mentor."So, what are we going to do first?'' She asked exitedly, her ears twitching.'' silverpaw The she-cat watched the two cats bicker, her ears flat in annoyance. She then looked down at Silverpaw, "Ah yes." She smiled, "We will start at sunhigh tomorrow. And during training, I'll show you how to hunt, Alright?" She nodded to her newly named apprentice ~Rainfall -It was only a few minutes later that I had stopped crying and raised my head, realising that I had began to shiver as I lay on the cold ground. I lay still for a moment longer before shuffling into a new position, then after another moment I pushed myself onto my paws and walked over to the nursery's entrance, sitting and watching as if I was waiting for something to occur.- ~Eaglekit ((A friend of mine recreated the picture ~Eaglekit)) "ok!" she said as she scampered off to the aprentice den, stoping halfway she looked at eaglekit, who seemed to be waiting for something, so she walked over and said" Are you ok, it looks like you're waiting, but what for?" she said couriously wondering if eaglekit was still upset,she steped back a few paces to give her some room. silverpaw Seeing that Eaglekit was outside of the nursery, Duskfall padded over to them and stood beside Silverpaw. "Look, Eaglekit." Started the she-cat, ears shooting backwards. "I... I am sorry for hissing at you during the Clan meeting. I guess I shouldn't expect kits like you to know the Warrior Code... However, you must know that RiverClan is mad at us currently because of your actions." She slumped onto her haunches. "You're a strong and fierce, young kit. Just what ShadowClan needs. Learn the warrior code when you're a 'paw, though. Prove to the Clan and me that you're not a worthless scrap of fur." She began to turn away before looking over her shoulder. "And please do not question your new leader too often." ═Duskfall -I shoot a bothered glance at Silverpaw, still edgy from my last 'conversation'. Seeing Duskfall appear behind her, I sigh. "Nothing," I insist. I listen silently as Duskfall speaks, then flatten my ears against my head that bobbed down slightly, my eyes closed. "Worthless scrap of fur? Of course you'd say that." ~Eaglekit Duskfall sighed. Instead of explaining, she shot the kit a gaze and stalked away into the Warrior Den. ═Duskfall Rainfall heard their conversation and stepped in, looking at Eaglekit, "You'd best respect Duskfall." She finished her sentence when Duskfall turned away. ~Rainfall stroking her tail gently across eaglekits flank she said"Hey, do you want to play moss ball?" She said grinning slightly, padding over to a wad of moss and gesturing at it with her tail silverpaw -Swiping some dust off the floor with the tip of my tail, I look sternly at Rainfall. "How can I ''respect someone who doesn't respect ''me?" I asked, before turning my attention to the moss ball. I stare at it for a bit before stepping a paw forward and touching it with my other paw. I kick it away softly then pad after it, kicking it again and watching as it rolled across the nursery's floor, flicking my ears and approaching it again. Letting my playfulness as a kit take over, I throw the moss ball to the other side of the nursery and chase after it as if it was a rabbit that was running away. I continued playing with the moss ball, no longer paying attention to Silverpaw.- ~Eaglekit grinning slightly she went over to the apprentice den and stretched her forepaws,she sat down at the entrance and watched eaglekit play, it reminded her of her family."Her brothers always playing together, ignoring her, and when they where paying attention to her, was when they were tormenting her. And her parents did'nt see any of it, they thought her brothers were angels, but whenever they were gone, they would act like demons. Until that one day, when her brothers were trying to make her swim in a river, because they thought that it would be funny if she drowned, a fox came and picked up her oldest brother and snaped his neck, then her parents came and fought the fox, her dad pulled it into the river, and her mother jumped in after it. Then her mom got trapped under the fox, and drowned, and her dad hit a rock, killing him." Coming back into reality she crouched on the cold ground, slowly drifting off to sleep. Silverpaw ((and by the way, can cats even grin?)) Mothflight's paw steps echoed through the silent forest. His whiskers were twitching. He halted arriving at the ShadowClan entrance. His heart-beats started to slow down. Mothflight's breathing quickened. His eyes were blazed with worry as he scanned the camp. Spotting Dapplestar, he hurried over to the she-cat. Mothflight's chest was heaving. "Dapplestar! I've been patrolling the RiverClan border, and i've scented fresh badger scent. I think it's a male, by the smell of it." He paused to catch his breath between his words. "The scent line leads somewhere near the grove Grove." His tail was lashing briskly and his sides were heaving; you could easily tell he was exhausted. ~Mothflight Rainfall heard Mothflight speak. She quickly padded over to where the two warrior stood, leaving the two younglings to their doings. She Glanced at Mothflight, her eyes slightly confused, but worried and filled with rage, "You can't be sure it was a badger, can you? Where did the line stop? Was is in RiverClan territory?" She questioned him. She then turned to Dapplestar, "We have to send out more patrols, or the badger could eithr come here and kill us or you, or get to RiverClan camp! They would have no ckance, with them being quite small in size." Her fur bristled slightly at the thought of being ripped apart by such a savage. "Plus, what wouldw edo if we lost one of our closest allies and friends?" She flicked her tail wearily as the tension rose between the cats, "Dapplestar, if we don't do something now, it could be too late. Perhaps the badger is already attacking them, and Fernstar is dead. Would you forgive yourself for letting one of your friends die just like that? I don't think so." She rammed her prickly tongue against the roof of her mouth to keep from hissing in fear and fury, "During Silverpaw's training tomorrow, I can gladly go along those borders with her so she is sure to check there most often." Rainfalls words were not spat out like most. She truely did care for her clan, and RiverClan. She was ready to fight a badger, even if it meant her death. She would protect Dapplestar or Fernstar, ShadowClan or RiverClan. ~Rainfall (Woah that was long...) Mothflight's ears pricked. "Yes, I'm quite sure it was a badger. The scent was fresh." He added. He turned to Dapplestar, his eyes fixed on the leader. ~Mothflight May I join your clan dapple? – Dårk$hîñê May I join your clan dapple? =Dårk$hîñê Dapplstar I have filled out the shadowclan form. You don't no how much I want to join. Please except me. I want to be in no other clan but shadow clan. Your clan seems like the best and I have been looking for a clan to go in ever since moonclan died.I wanted to be in the clan, but it does so please. Your my second choice. 00:49, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Dårk$hiñê Moon clan died so your clan is my next choice 00:54, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Dårk$hiñê Moon clan died so your clan is my next choice 00:55, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Dårk$hiñê ...Are you Darkness? The fucking rouge who destroyed Moonclan? ~Nova Avalon Obviously not. That assumption is dumb. Vex wouldn't let one of her characters die from an illiterate. And since when did you care about MoonClan? ~Eaglekit I've seen a similiar IP to that. Also, Aquila, LL is not active... Just saying T_T ~PJ Neither is the Guild of Legends. ~Eaglekit Excuse me, do you know anything about my guild? Nova, please get out of my talk page, I swear to god. What happened to MoonClan is not your business. Darkshine, I'll be speaking shortly with you today.))--Dapplestar(sc|Talk 12:59, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Darkpath swallowed as he watched all the bickering and fell silent until noticing what Duskfall had said to him. "Me?" he croaked quietly, scampering after the smaller she-cat. "Why would it be me? I.. I just got here and barely anyone knows me and of course I can stay calm but..." His mews strung out in a breathless line as his rather slender paws made contact with the soil. "And badgers?" The tom stopped in his tracks, remembering the foul stench that lingered near his old home at all times before quickly shaking his head and continuing to pad with the temporary deputy. "I guess I could deal with badgers and foxes, but wars would be a problem.. Do they start often with new leaders?" Darkpath huffed under his breath; this all coming out way too fast. He felt his fur tingle with an odd sensation when it brushed against the marble she-cat's. "M-maybe I could wait, if you're suggesting me. I don't know if I'd ever be ready for something like that..." he kept his voice quiet so as not to attract any attention. -- Darkpath officially signing role-play what whaaat. The she-cat let out a purr as his pelt brushed hers. "Don't stress about it now, you fur-ball. I was only saying you'd make a good deputy. However, you'll only be eligible after mentoring and apprentice and learning the Warrior Code." She trotted besides him, tail drifting lazily behind her until words caught her ears. The marbled tabby pounded off, leaving Darkpath behind. She skidded to a stop, standing beside Rainfall. "What is this? A badger near our border?" Her claws unsheathed on instinct, pulling out climps of green grass. Ears pinned back, she waited for reply. ═Duskfall OK where will I speak to u? H6? 22:09, May 29, 2014 (UTC) dårk$hîñë When will i speakwith you Dapple? I'm not darkness nova! 22:20, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Dårk$hîñë Darkshine, Dapplestar is busy with homework at the moment. Feel free to ask questions to any other ShadowClan member, though.)) Darkshine, Hillscape 6 is currently RiverClan's territory. ~Fernstar)) ((The territory rules were declared redundant and removed, though, although S4 is where you'll likely find most SC members.)) Rainfall casted a glance at Duskfall and Darkpath. She nudged Duskfall in the flank, "you're getting along quite well with the cat, aren't you?" She nodded to herself before turning back to Dapplestar, "And I believe so. Mothflight reported the badger to be between RiverClan and ShadowClan." The words wandered in the air for a moment. It was silent, despite Mothflight's harsh breathing. ~Rainfall "Well, yes..." she murmered, tail curling and tense. Padding closer to the duo, Rainfall and Dapplestar, she snorted. "Why can't a patrol go chase it all the way into RiverClan? Fernstar and his band of flea-ridden cats can go deal with it!" Her tail flicked. ═Duskfall Rainfall narrowed her eyes as Duskfall spoke, "RiverClan isn't just going to deal with a badger on their own, Duskfall. And you should never speak of Fernstar in that manner." She snorted ~Rainfall "Neither is ShadowClan!" She riposted, eyes engled back. "Since when do we care about the trivial matters of other Clans and leaders?" Lashing her tail, she glared at the senior warrior, claws dug into the ground. ═Duskfall Rainfall flattened her ears irritably and let out a long hiss, "RiverClan cats are just as good as us, Duskfall" She spat, "RiverClan is our closest ally at the moment." She narrowed her icy eyes to slits. ~Rainfall "Those chubby fish-eating toads'll never be as good as us." She growled, eyes glowing slightly. "ShadowClan has always been the best Clan of the forest... Since when do we ''need allies? Since when do allies even exist between the Clans?" ═Duskfall -She snapped her head forward, absorbing the slight wind bristling through her fur- "Why are we arguing? What did RiverClan to do?" -She licked her paws extensively and watching the yowling cats across the camp- ~Snowleaf She growled under her breath and spoke up, "If they can eat fish, why can't we. You haven't thought this through, mousebrain!" She hissed in Duskfall's face, lashing her tail ~Rainfall Ignoring Snowleaf, she retorted with a yowl, "We can, too! They only eat fish because they're as picky as kittypets! ShadowClan holds more pride. We're stronger, faster... Stealthier. Why would we care about allies, or what we eat, or about a dumb badger?" ═Duskfall -She back up, letting the fight continue- "Please don't fight over prey," -She cautiously sat her tail on Rainfall's muzzle- ~Snowleaf Rainfall shook it off and didn't take her eyes off of Duskfall, "If they're so picky, explain why they have more prey than us, Duskfall! Explain ''that!" She hissed loudny, coming nose-to-nose with the she-cat ~Rainfall -She yawned, setting aside her anger of the fight- "Why are you fighting, your allies for StarClan's sake!" -She let out a slight hiss of annoyance and lashed her tail in the protest- "Don't fight over prey, what got you snapping at each others throat like this anyway," -She dipped her head in respect- ~Snowleaf She hissed, resisting the urge to pounce on the senior warrior. "Because their little lake is plentiful! When leaf-bare comes, they'll be starving becayse their prey will be trapped under ice. ShadowClan will remain strong, though! We don't rely on one prey source..." Her pause slowly turned into a rumbling growl. "Why do you stand up for RiverClan so much, anyways? Would you rather go join them?" She stepped forward, despite lack of space between the two. "Go, then!" ═Duskfall Dapplestar could not hold it much longer and decided to walk out of her den to take some fresh air. She sat at the entrance, smiling as she watched the activity in the clearing. She suddenly was taken by surprise when Mothflight came off with his warning, and her ears twitched at Rainfall's concern for RiverClan, "Do not worry, maybe the scent is fresh but it does not mean it's in either clan's territory." But even so, Rainfall was correct. It was not one clan's problem, but theirs. The scent was clear in the border line, according to Mothflight. "I will make a border patrol for the night later." Watching the discussion and Duskfall's sudden hostility, she snapped in annoyance, "Both of you, enough before you set your ears to bleed. We will get rid of the badger at once when we find it." She stood up and padded to the entrance of the camp, letting the breeze of ShadowClan's territory blow coldly against her long fur, her ears perked towards the far border of RiverClan. Her nose was twitching constantly as it detected scents over others, the tip of her tail flicking. ((Okay, guys. The badger activity will be left off for TROTC. The roleplay is almost finished, so we'll most likely continue it off there. Darkshine, I will let you join, but do remember that you must take part in the roleplay, or in two months, we get rid of your name. It's just rules, kinda.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 00:07, May 30, 2014 (UTC) The old she-cat turned to her leader and spoke aloud, "but Dapplestar, Duskfall doesn't understand that weh ave to work together with RiverClan. She can't get it into her small head. "She lashed her tail. ~Rainfall "Then if so, we will leave her to guard the camp instead, and I will take her place to be in the patrol. Are you okay with this, Duskfall?" The leader narrowed her eyes in thought, giving all her focus on the she-cat when she turned her head to face her. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 00:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ((Dapple, Join.me?)) I was crouching through the brambles stalking my first prey in the clan, a vole, ready to be caught and eaten. Suddenly, Dapplestar padded up to me. "Have you heard of the badger?", She asked eyeing me warily. Burned by her gaze, I just slowly nodded my head. "After I catch this vole I'll come back to help with whatever you need." She gave a slightly curt nod and bounded back into the bushes. I lifted my nose again, trying to pick up the smell of prey. Slightly, I opened my mouth. I caught the sharp tang of badger and very fresh. Alarmed, I bounded back to camp. Panting I searched for Duskfall. She was sitting near the nursery. She gazed at me for a moment. "What's wrong Darkshine?" "I-l-l I scented a badger close to the hunting grounds! The scent smelled very fresh." I mewed and then shuddered. "We really have to take care of that badger" she mewed under her breath. "Go report this to Dapplestar." I nodded and I scrambled into her den. "Dapplestar I need to tell you something, about that badger." I panted. Mothflight's stomache churned. He turned away from the arguing she-cats. He didn't want to interfere. He padded wearily to the den, Mothflight could finally sleep with ease. The badger discorvery was too much for him to handle. Mothflight arrived at the entrance and sat down. He fluffed out his pelt, suddenly aware of the burrs that were tangled in his fur. He grunted and twisted around, and began to lap at the tangles. ~Mothflight She spat once more at Duskfall before turning back to Dapplestar, "I wish to speak to you, soon, Dapplestar. When you have the chance." ~Rainfall Before snarling at Rainfall's rude remarked, she nodded. "Yes, Dapplestar," she sighed. "Be careful, though. Don't put yourself in the front of the patrol." With a wave of her tail, she walked towards the center of camp, to "guard" it, although threats were not plausable. ═Duskfall -I froze into a crouching position, dropping the moss ball I had held from my mouth and listening to the two warriors' argument and the news of a badger. Picking the moss ball back up, I slowly move my right paw forward before padding out the nursery door, my claws outstretched and leaving marks in the snow. In reaction to the cold, I puffed my fur and continued, sitting near Duskfall, the warrior who I challenged earlier, but that event seemed moons away now. I drop the moss ball and hide it in my paws. "I... Is something happening?" I asked the she-cat. "What's this about a badger? I've never seen one before..."- ~Eaglekit "Badgers," Darkpath began, padding up to stand beside Eaglekit. His massive and bulky form towered over the she-kit. "Are animals that are black and white with long teeth and claws. They are very dangerous; if you see one, escape immediately." The tom than looked to Dapplestar and bounded in her direction, his once darkened tone light and cautious yet again. "Dapplestar, if I may intrude," he mewed, dipping his head in greeting. "If the patrol is set out to kill the badger or drive it away, I would enjoy joining you. Would.. Would that be okay?" Darkpath looked up yet again, He'd fought badgers before, with old rogues he'd befriended in large pack-like groups. The thought of battling alongside his new Clanmates excited the tom. -- Darkpath